


Wrapped with a Bow

by burningdarkfire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningdarkfire/pseuds/burningdarkfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie wants to try something a little different for Alfred this year. America/fem!Cananda. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> for [panoramiccc](http://panoramiccc.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, based off of an ask from [mint-chocolategelato](http://mint-chocolategelato.tumblr.com/) \- _Maddie tying Alfred to a chair and making him watch her strip, and underneath her clothes she has American flag panties. And he can't resist that so he rips the rope, grabs her and fucks her against the floor without taking the panties off, just putting them aside enough to slam his cock into her._

"This is a little ... different," Alfred said hesitantly, looking up at Maddie.

"I thought I'd try something new for your birthday," she said, blushing a little as she finished tying him up. "Let me know how you like it."

She took a step back from his chair. Giving him a small smile, she pulled her hair out of her pigtails and shook her head, letting her hair tumble over her shoulders.

"This is for you," she said shyly, unbuttoning her shirt. 

Alfred's eyebrows shot up and he grinned happily. Different, indeed, but it seemed as if he was liking where it was going. 

Maddie slowly pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her silky stomach and her perky breasts. Her bra was red, with a little bow promising more nestled right in the middle. She saw Alfred shift a little in his chair and she had to bite back a huge smile. Best to tease a little and play it slow, she thought.

"Do you like it?" She whispered, coming forward to sit on his lap. She ground forward against him once, feeling his hardness press against her. 

"Hell yeah." Alfred strained against the rope and leaned forward to kiss Maddie on the lips, only for her to pull back with a smile.

"Nuh uh," she said with a small laugh. "Not yet."

Her grin grew bigger as Alfred groaned in frustration. "You're killing me here, Maddie, come on!"

She gave him a little wink, gaining confidence with every moment as Alfred devoted all his attention to her, leaning forward to take her in as much as the ropes would allow it.

She unbuttoned her jeans and slide them down slowly. This was the centerpiece of this idea, this would be Alfred's undoing. She wiggled her hips, slowly revealing her panties, with the American flag emblazoned on them.

The next thing she knew, Alfred grabbed her and carried her to the bed. Shrieking with laughter, she grinned up at him. "Like them?"

"Damn," was all he managed before he pressed his lips to hers. Moving quickly, he unhooked her bra and kissed his way down her neck and chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

Maddie groaned, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer. Both of them panting, he lathered her with kisses as he used a finger to play with her clit, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Wasting no more time, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, freeing his cock. He pressed himself against the panties and kissed Maddie deeply, moving the two of them together in rhythm.

"Don't rip them," Maddie said with a breathy laugh. "I think I want to use them again."

Alfred grinned. "You got it."

Using two fingers, he carefully pulled the panties aside without taking them off, admiring her wetness. He looked up at her and she nodded. 

She gasped as he slammed into her, her fingernails scratching at his back, urging him to go faster. He kissed her as he moved, biting down on her lip and thrusting until she was writhing in the bed.

"Al -" she cried, shudders running through her, burying her head forward into his shoulder. He came a moment later, spilling into her.

With a groan, he slumped down onto her, nuzzling her neck.

Maddie laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "That was great."

"You're great," Alfred said fondly.

She kissed the top of his head. "Happy early Birthday."

"Mmmm, thanks."

"Sleepy?"

"Mmmhm."

"You're adorable."

"Mmmhm."

"Oh yeah, did you break the rope?"

"Mmmmmm."

With an exasperated sigh, Maddie rolled herself and Alfred over onto their sides. She cuddled into his arms, content. "Love you."

"Love Mads," Alfred mumbled.

With a chuckle and a happy sigh, Maddie gave him a soft peck on the lips and got settled down for a nap.

Yeah, she was definitely going to be using these panties again.


End file.
